How He Thought
by CreepyPastasAreAwesome
Summary: KakaIru don't like don't read story about kakashi and iruka falling in love with genma and raidou's help
1. Chapter 1 : Is It True?

How He Thought

By SharinganLover1212

Iruka sighed as the silver-haired jonin walked into the mission room. Kakashi curved his visible eye to show his happiness that the chunin was still there.

"Yo." was all he said as he handed the brown-haired chunin his mission report.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said as he looked over the scroll. He stamped the approval and put it with the other approved reports. The jonin nodded a goodbye and walked out of the room. The chunin let out a sigh and thought _'Why do I_ always _that around him!? …...do I…...like him?' _Iruka was confused. He had known he liked men for a while, but he was confused about the thought of liking the silver-haired nin. He thought about it a little more then checked his watch. It was 6:30 pm, time for his shift to end. He got up and said goodbye to his coworkers before going to find Genma. He walked through Konoha trying to find his only gay friend. He gave up 10 minutes later and went to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He sat down on a stool and ordered miso ramen. When he got his ramen he started to hear Genma's voice getting closer. He looked at the woman behind the bar and asked for his ramen to go. She smiled and packed it for him. When she handed him the to go cup he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Genma and Raidou in their casual clothing and smiling at him.

"Going somewhere?" a curious Genma asked as he stared at the to go cup in Iruka's tan hand.

"I was just about to go and look for you...then you popped up here." Iruka said, a small smile on his face. Genma gave him an odd look before Raidou looked at the shorter chunin suspiciously.

"Why? Do you need to ask him something?" the scarred man said hoping it had nothing to do with Iruka liking one of them.

Iruka blushed before saying "I'm not sure about something and one of you might be able to help...after all you were the ones to tell me about that other thing."

The two men looked at each other, Genma saying "Let's get our ramen and go to home, Iruka might need to be somewhere private if it's what I'm thinking it is."

Raidou nodded in agreement and got the pork and beef ramen they ordered to go before motioning Iruka to follow them back to their home. Iruka silently followed the couple and got lost in his thoughts. He started to think about what could happen if Kakashi returned the chunin's unknown feelings. He smiled and started to blush as more inappropriate thoughts interuppted his pleasant train of thought. Genma and Raidou stopped walking to realize they had gotten to the small one bedroom house sooner than they thought they would. Raidou unlocked the door and opened it so they could enter the house. Genma was the first to enter, then Iruka, followed by Raidou. Iruka smiled at how clean the house was compared to the last time he came over when Genma was sick for 3 days in a row. All three men took off their outer clothing and shoes before walking into the living room, Genma sitting down and motioning for Iruka to do the same. Raidou walked into the kitchen mummbleing something along the lines of 'I'll go make tea'. Iruka sat down and looked at his hands folded in his lap.

"So, I'll make this easy for you. Tell what you want to and I'll try and figuar out what I can." Genma said with a small smile.

"I don't know how to say it...I think I...might lik-" he was cut of by Raidou walking in.

"Who?" Genma looked at his scarred lover with a confused look.

"What do you mean 'who'?" Genma said trying to stop blushing when Raidou stood behind him and the couch glancing at Genma's pants.


	2. Chapter 2 : Maybe It Is

How He Thought

By SharinganLover1212

Iruka walked home feeling the need to talk to Kakashi but he had no clue where the jonin might be so he went home. Iruka entered his parents' house and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out a cup of instant ramen and put some water on the stove to boil while he got a glass of water from the faucet and ice for his water. He sat at the small dining table and waited for his water to boil. Drifting into his thoughts he subconsciously took small sips from his ice water. _'Maybe I do like him in _that_ way...what if he refuses me and laughs in my face? No, Kakashi-sensei is not that kind of person...not that I know what he is like...every time I think of him I get butterflies in my stomach...is that normal? Does that mean I've fallen in love with Kakashi-sensei? I need to talk to Genma again...' _he raised his head when he heard a knock on his front door. The chunin got up and checked his almost-boiling water before going to answer the door. He was surprised when he saw Kakashi, he quickly let the jonin enter and led him to the living room.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what brings you here?" the brown-haired male said, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Not much really. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. I hope you don't mind." Kakashi sat down on the couch and rubbed the back of his head like he was nervous. _'Why would Kakashi-sensei be nervous if he were here to ask some questions?'_ Iruka thought not wanting to know what the jonin would say if he knew what Iruka thought about him.

"Oh, I don't mind." was all he could say as Kakashi looked at him. Iruka noticed the silver-haired jonin's upper cheeks were turning red. _'Why are his cheeks red?'_ the acadamy teacher thought. There was a small pause before Kakashi started to speak.

"I wanted to know if I could ask you something personal."

The younger's face turned a red and he started to stutter. "W-w-wh-what d-do me-mean?" the chunin looked down. His face burning red.

"I think I..." the jonin said, his face going a darker red. "...that...I...um..."

"Kakashi-sensei...what...are you...trying...to say?"

Kakashi stopped him. "Iruka-sensei, I think I...like you as more than a friend."

Iruka walked to Kakashi's seat on the couch and sat beside him. The chunin leaned over and placed a small kiss on the jonin's cloth-covered lips. Iruka pulled away and smiled nervously, his face not so red anymore.

sorry it isn't long like the last one but I got writer's lock so often it took awhile


End file.
